Just Not Good Enough For You
by aleezakq2
Summary: Rachel accuses Mike of breaking up with her because she's not good enough for him. Mike feels a little emotionally distraught at this revelation and begins to wonder if there's something fundamentally wrong with his personality. Chapter 2 isn't up yet cause it's in the works. Read and Review please! No Slash! Warning: Mild course language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or its characters. **

**A/N: I don't remember which episode it was, but this little idea popped into my head the minute Rachel assumed that she wasn't good enough for Mike. I just remember thinking that it was bit of a radical conclusion to jump to in the moment and it was so unfair. And you know, maybe she had her reasons for thinking that (personal insecurities and all), but like I'm always rooting for Mike so obviously, I felt bad for him first. Poor guy didn't even get a chance to explain what was on his mind.  
**

**Read and review please!**

**Warnings: Mild swearing. **

* * *

"I know what it is. I'm just not good enough for you."

And that was just it, wasn't it? Mike was always (and still is) assumed to be the problem and no one really considered if he'd been affected in any way, shape, or form. It was always about the other person and for some reason, Mike continuously found himself letting people walk all over him and put crater-sized dents in his emotional well-being.

Mike stared after Rachel as she stomped away from him and the coffee vendor. He just dazedly looked on, watching someone he cares, _cared_, for distance themselves from him for completely irrational reasons. And as Rachel got further, Mike found himself to be less distraught and more angry at her. He could feel his body tensing with his growing rage and had to reign in his anger so he didn't run after her to yell a few choice words of his own. The least she could have done was hear him out. How could she have gotten so angry at him and assume things and then not even let Mike explain what was really on his mind?! The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Mike realized that he was still standing in front of the coffee vendor. He looked over to the vendor's window to find him staring with, what he thought as, a worried expression. Mike returned it with a shy, albeit shaky, smile and turned towards the direction of Pearson-Hardman, coffee all but forgotten.

* * *

Harvey was sitting at his desk, mentally going over some details of an upcoming trial and didn't notice when his associate had entered the room. He also didn't notice the way Mike had walked in quietly and slowly, clutching some files in his hand with enough force to crumple it had it been a thinner folder. Instead, he glanced up to catch Mike setting the file down on his desk with a firm scowl and then abruptly turning around to head out. The movement had been so fast (and a little jerky), that the older man didn't even have time to call Mike back and lecture him on his constant tardiness. Not that it was on Harvey's mind any more because the only thing he could think of was Mike's deep frown and rigid posture. He vaguely wondered if that was what having eidetic memory was like.

Harvey pressed on the intercom and requested for Donna to come in. She was through the door in seconds and was staring at him with concern, clearly having witnessed Mike's strange behaviour.

"Close the door."

The secretary turned around and softly shut the glass door before walking closer to Harvey's desk. She looked at him with questioning eyes, hoping that maybe he knew, even if only slightly, of what could possibly drain Mike Ross of his quirky attitude.

"Did you see that?" Harvey didn't know why he was whispering, but it just seemed appropriate despite the fact that it was only him and Donna in the room.

"Of course I saw that, I'm Donna."

"Good."

"What?" She'd never admit it out loud, but Harvey was really beginning to catch her off guard these days. She'd owe it to the stress.

"Because you're Donna, you're going to find out what happened and when you do, you're going to fix it_ because_ you're Donna." Harvey's excessive mentioning of her name had instantly tipped her off that he was trying to smooth talk his way out of his responsibilities, mostly because he was an emotionally stunted prick, but despite it all, she couldn't help the smug feeling of superiority wash over her after hearing it being said out loud.

Harvey leaned back in his chair and gave his secretary a once over, seemingly correct in his tactics. He knew that if he attributed her 'awesome skills' simply to the fact that she was Donna Paulsen, she wouldn't, _couldn't_, refuse to carry out his requests. Harvey Specter's ego has so far been unmatched but that's because most are unaware of Donna's equally, if not bigger, huge self-esteem.

Donna remained rooted in her spot, looking at her boss with a knowing smile. She elegantly raised her thin brow, silently saying '_You're care is showing'_, but she only got a light-hearted glare in return. Donna knew better than to press the matter further, so she uttered a quick, 'Aye aye Cap' before mock saluting her boss and strutting out of his office and towards her desk.

Once he was by himself, Harvey let out a resigned sigh. There was always something going on with Mike and he could never keep up with his emotional roller coaster rides, especially amidst an important case. But Mike was his associate and even if Donna hadn't hinted at it, he knew he was beginning to care for the kid far more openly than he'd liked.

"You better work this out Donna. Can't have the puppy limping before a marathon."

* * *

After dropping off the files that Harvey wanted (more like demanded), Mike headed straight back to his desk without so much as a second glance. He wasn't in the mood to put up with heavy, sarcastic criticism from his boss and therefore, desired to spend no more time in the office than necessary. He was already feeling like a fool thanks to Rachel and definitely didn't need such feelings to be reinforced by the one guy he looks up to.

The office was bustling and busy, more so than usual, and Mike was absolutely loathing it. Any other day, he'd be fine with the workload and the constant stream of files to keep him busy and focused but today, he just wanted to put his head down and clock out from the world for at least a few hours. It didn't help that, on top of everything else, Louis was having a bad day and kept tossing mountain loads of paperwork on his desk.

The junior associate begrudgingly picked up a folder to start working, hoping that he'd fall into an intense concentration to keep time from running slow, but was disappointed to find out that he couldn't even register the words printed on the sheet. He was just so tired. Not the sleep-deprived kind either (though he was pretty sleep-deprived as well); it was the kind of fatigue a person felt when they were emotionally drained.

And though he'd never admit it out loud, Rachel's words had really hurt him, which then got him thinking that maybe he _was_ the problem. Maybe, his personality or his character or _something_ is flawed. What else made sense?! Whenever Mike found himself in a complex situation, the blame fell on him almost instantly each time. And now that he really thought about it, he couldn't recall a moment when he was allowed to explain himself above all that undeserving accusation.

His fatigue was becoming heavier and he could feel the growing emotional weight pressing down on his thin shoulders. Why didn't anyone ever give him a chance? Was he really that much of a screw up? Is it really hard for people to believe that maybe he's not always at fault? Or is his 'fuck up' behaviour so predictable that it's impossible to assume otherwise? Mike quickly shook his head of such thoughts. Now was not the time to be dwelling on such things or Louis would never let him forget it if he caught him staring into space. Instead, the associate pushed them to the corner of his mind, promising to sort them out later in the day. For now, he'll forget about Rachel and his nagging suspicions and simply continue his work routine like he would any other day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's a bit short but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though I'll admit that it's easily not my best writing, but I just don't have the energy to change up the style. Maybe in the future. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. It started off as a one-shot, but it's actually a now a two-shot. So hang in there while I write up the second part. I was hoping to keep this a one-shot but exams are in the way and I just wanted to get some of the story done otherwise I'd just forget it. xD**

**Read and Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait and the late update but I've been kinda busy and I kept running into writers block. Ugh.  
But anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't bore you, I tried. I really did.  
So, there's gonna be a chapter three though. LOL**

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or any of its characters.

* * *

Deep down, Mike knew he was being completely unreasonable in his thinking. He knew that Rachel might have had her reasons, no matter how irrational, and that it wasn't right for him to consciously ignore her concerns. But for once in his life, Mike wanted to put himself first. He wanted to experience the kind of selfishness that comes with only caring about yourself and he briefly wondered whether that's where Harvey's suave confidence stems from.

For the first few days in which he _tried_ to be emotionally incapable, he felt extremely out of character, especially because Mike prided himself on his ability to empathize with virtually anyone. He didn't like the thought of throwing such a defining quality out the window just for the sake of feeling important. Fortunately, that feeling didn't last long.

It was a Tuesday when Mike decided that he was going through with his plan no matter what his subconscious self did to convince him otherwise. He was going to plow through this entire ordeal and not feel a sliver of guilt by the time he was done. Of course, it was harder to ignore such feelings when his subconscious self was in the form of his grandmother. Though Mike knew that his Grammy would never outright tell him to stop being selfish (because that would require for her to acknowledge that he _is_ selfish), his subconscious, on the other hand, was not afraid to use that against him. So for the past few days, Mike would often times find himself being berated in his head by his Grammy (or at least her voice), telling him to stop being such a dick and start being his old self again. And as much as he hated himself for it, Mike realized that he was gradually caving in. Mike knew that there was no way he was going to turn down his Grammy's requests, real or not, because she was the only person left who put any kind of faith in him. It was proving rather painful for him to try and disregard the voice that represented the sole living human being who gave a shit about him and his welfare.

When Mike walked into work that Tuesday morning, he had solemnly sworn to himself in the privacy of his bathroom that he was _not_ going to wimp out. He was going be assertive and if anyone dared to give him a hard time, he'd call them out on their shit and Mike decided that not even Louis was going to hinder his resolve. Regardless, he'd made an exception for Donna because there was no way he was leaving her good graces after having worked really hard to get there in the first place.

Mike casually made his way towards his little cubicle, haphazardly setting down his messenger bag on the side. He was going to think about work and work only today and he was going to get things done. Today, Mike was going to emerge victorious in both his work ethic and his mission and he was going to leave the office unscathed. Or so he'd hoped.

He sat down in his chair and immediately started going over some briefs on his desk that were, no doubt, left there by Louis. The more Mike read, the more focused he became and it was for that reason that he didn't notice a looming presence above him.

"So what king of teenage girl problem is plaguing you _now_ these days?"

Mike's head jerked up with such a sudden force that he momentarily felt dizzy. When he had blinked a couple of times and registered Harvey's presence, he almost let a sheepish smile slip onto his face but caught himself just in time. He didn't want to seem friendly. He wanted to seem unfazed. He was on a mission to cut ties and avoid heartache and there was no way he was going to fail the first obstacle of the day.

"None that would concern you. Not that anything concerns you, really." _That was good. Steady voice and passive face._

"You're right. It doesn't, much less do I care about your PMS induced mood swings, though you can cut the petty attitude. I just want these patents filed ASAP." Harvey voice was sharp and clipped and practically screamed '_pissed off_'.

Mike silently watched as his boss pretty much stormed off (though to anyone else, it would seem like a casual stroll) as he didn't stay a second longer than necessary. He didn't make some lame joke or reference a movie with witty quotes and Mike realized that this was rather unusual behavior on Harvey's part, especially if he wasn't directly the cause of it. Was he?

He tried to recall any recent instances in which he might have pissed Harvey off but he came up empty. Mike had been on time and he was completing his work far more efficiently than normal, so he figured that it was quite possible Harvey was mad at Louis for some totally justifiable reason or that he just hadn't had his coffee yet. However, the latter seemed like an unlikely possibility knowing that Donna was his secretary and she always had his coffee ready. Mike quickly shook his thoughts out of his head. What Harvey was feeling didn't matter to him and as long as he got his boss' work done, the rest was irrelevant.

* * *

The truth is, Harvey wasn't mad at Louis. Heck, he wasn't even mad at Mike. In fact, he didn't really know why he was so mad to begin with and Mike's previous outlandish behavior only succeeded in angering him further for some mysteriously unknown reason. He knew that Mike was _trying _to hide something (the kid was never good at subtlety and it was painfully obvious that Mike held back from smiling a moment ago) and Harvey wanted to know what it was. The only problem was that Harvey Specter didn't care about people and as much he loathed to admit it, even to himself, Mike was beginning to be an exception. He _did_ care about Mike and had recently begun to feel oddly overprotective of him. It initially freaked him out but a few quick reassuring words from Donna had managed to make him come to terms with such foreign emotions.

Harvey stiffly walked past his secretary's desk, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he missed Donna's look of concern. When he reached his desk and moved to sit down, Donna was already through the door and was shutting the glass panel behind her. Before she could turn around and approach him fully, he spoke.

"He's definitely hiding something."

"You think you know what it is?" She hoped Harvey did because she kind of had an idea and was secretly hoping that she was wrong.

"Not a clue. I mean, he's pathetic when it comes to pretending but even if he wasn't, I have no idea where to start fixing it."

It was then Donna had realized that she'd never seen her boss/best friend so weary.

"You really care about this kid, don't you?" Perhaps it was the softness of her words or the sincerity in them, but Harvey looked up at her with an unreadable expression. She was half expecting him to immediately outright deny it but she was surprised when he said nothing of the sort.

"Care is a strong word but I guess hiding it from you would be pointless, so I suppose I can freely admit that I might be just a tad bit concerned."

Harvey had this look on his face where he seemed as if he regretted his choice of words the instant he'd said them, but suddenly his expression softened as if he didn't really mind the idea of being concerned about his wayward associate. It was something that did not escape Donna's notice.

"Concerned and caring are the same thing, Harvey."

"In what world? I'm simply concerned that he'll be lacking in his work because of whatever problem he's facing and that makes it sort of my problem too. You think I was concerned about his feelings? Oh please."

Harvey looked at his secretary in disbelief. Where on earth did she come up with that? But then again, she was his best friend and the one person who knew him inside out. Whether or not he acknowledged his fraternal instincts for Mike, Donna would and she would know it far before he did so maybe she was really on to something.

"Well, that's a weak defense, even for you. You and I both know his work has been above and beyond perfect this past week." Donna was not about to let Harvey get away with faking ignorance. She knew Harvey was worried and she was going to get him to admit no matter what.

"Perfect is a bit a stretch, don't you think?"

"Harvey." That's it. He's been warned. There's no way out of this one.

"What do you want me to say, Donna? I really don't know what's going on with him and frankly, I'm not going to help him unless he asks for it. He's a grown man and he can handle his own issues."

"But that's just it, Harvey. He's always been handling his own issues and he wouldn't know how to ask for help if ever realizes that he needs it."

Ok, so he'd never say it out loud but that might have gotten to him a little bit. It made sense after all. Mike probably didn't even realize that there were people who could help him and would be willing to do so. Harvey knew that, while he'd be the last person, Mike had other people he could approach. Like that paralegal he's always going on about.

"What about his little paralegal friend? Why don't you ask her to stake out on this mission?"

"I was hoping you would figure it out on your own because I don't want to be the one to acknowledge it."

"Acknowledge what?" Was he sweating? Dear Lord.

"Rachel might be the reason why Mike's acting...strange."

"They broke up?" _That's it? They broke up? _

"Well, yes. But I feel like there's more to it. This morning, I met Rachel at the elevators and we were just...you know...casually gossiping and then I asked her about her and Mike and well, she got all angry and said that she wanted nothing to do with him and that he doesn't know what's good for him half the time. So I quickly changed the topic because I didn't want a sobbing paralegal on my hands."

Donna didn't know why she said as much as she did but she was afraid of the implication of her own words and tried to wrap it in as much nonsense as she could. Perhaps for her own satisfaction, she just wanted to drown out what she was trying to say. Unfortunately, the expression that dawned on Harvey's face did little to help with that.

"You don't think.." He trailed off in fear of saying the word because saying it would mean believing it and he really didn't want to believe it.

"It's possible. He hasn't spoken much this past week."

The silence that followed was deafening, to say the least. Both Harvey and Donna were lost in their own world, desperately trying to disprove their theory on Mike. Donna was about to turn around and leave when Harvey's voice stopped her.

"Do you think we should intervene?" There was a genuine look of confusion on the man's face and it was clear that he was completely unsure of what to do in this situation.

"I'm not sure, Harvey. It might just push him further away."

Donna really didn't want to leave the puppy alone, especially now that she suspected he was depressed but there wasn't much she or Harvey could do. They would just have to keep a close eye on him and make sure he didn't fall too deep.

"I don't like where this is going, Donna. And get Rachel in here when you get the chance."

* * *

**Thank you sticking through to the end. It's probably not what you wanted it to be but I hope you enjoyed reading it. In any case, read and review and wait patiently for chapter three. Haha. I decided I'd throw Rachel into the mix a little bit so...  
**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE - AUTHORS NOTE

Ok so I know a lot of people were waiting for Harvey and Donna to work their magic but I'm afraid I'm going to let this story go. Mostly because when I first started it, it was purely in the moment and I swear I cannot remember where I was going to take this story. I'm not really feeling it anymore, ya know? I've tried and tried to come up with something but it just won't.

So I really do apologize for those who wanted an update. :( I know, I'm a terrible person for doing this but this was a pretty difficult decision on my part too. Really sorry.

On a side note, anyone who is willing to take up this story is more than welcome to. Just PM me and I'll give it right over to you. :)

Thanks for understanding, friends. 3

\- AleezaKQ2


End file.
